Le pacte qui nous lie
by Mantiev
Summary: Juvia est partie en mission mais ne revient pas. Grey guette son arrivée. Mais quand une personne qu'il ne croyait pas revoir apparaît devant lui, ça change totalement la donne.


**Prologue**

Ce jour là, il pleuvait sur Magnolia. Grey regardait par delà une fenêtre de la guilde la ville qui d'habitude si animée était déserte. Depuis combien de temps était-il là à regarder les sombres nuages ? Il ne le savait plus.

Encore une journée ennuyante. Sans intérêt. Il n'avait rien à faire que de regarder la pluie. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il autant de la pluie ? Alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Non, Grey n'aime pas la pluie. La pluie, ça rend triste. Alors pourquoi la regarder ? L'observer ? La contempler ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il pleuvait. Il pleuvait et elle n'était pas là. Elle. Juvia Loxar. Elle n'était pas là et ce, depuis plus d'un mois. Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ?

« Juvia reviendra vite. »

A cette pensée, Grey sourit ironiquement du coin de la bouche. « Vite ». Elle avait dit « vite ». Elle avait dit…

-Hey ! Le congélateur sur pattes !

-La ferme, l'allumette !

Pourquoi était-il là celui la ? Toujours à vouloir se battre. Merde, il voulait être tranquille. C'était pas si compliqué ? Automatiquement, Grey se leva tout en soupirant.

-J'ai pas envi de me battre aujourd'hui. Articula le mage de glace.

-C'est pas drôle ! Rechignait Natsu.

-Tu sais Natsu, je crois que Grey s'inquiète pour Juvia. S'exclama Lucy qui passait dans les parages.

-N... Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Rétorqua le brun.

Mais Merde à la fin, pourquoi toute la guilde les voyait ensemble ? Il n'y avait jamais rien eu avec Juvia. Il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il trouvait juste étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore revenue de sa mission. Pourtant il remarqua un léger sourire apparaître chez la constellationniste. Et voyant son rival commencer à rigoler, Grey se précipita sur Natsu prêt à lui donner une raclée.

Et voilà comment une journée typique de Fairy Tail commençait. Le spectacle du jour était arrivé. Et comme d'habitude, les autres mages s'invitèrent à cœur joie à la destruction de la guilde, au plus grand malheur du maitre Makarov qui calma après plus d'une heure ses enfants.

Après l'ultimatum du maitre, Grey s'essuya le visage d'un coup de main. C'est que le Natsu devenait de plus en plus coriace. Remettant par la suite sa chemise et son pantalon, le mage de glace s'avança vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Il faisait trop chaud à l'intérieur. L'air frais lui ferait du bien. Il s'assit sur les marches tant en inspirant un grand bol d'air frais.

Oui, il aimait le froid. Il aimait la glace. Il était peut être devenu un petit peu exhibitionniste mais au moins, il n'était jamais enrhumé. S'apercevant que la pluie se transformait en neige, Grey commença à vouloir attraper les flocons de sa main. Ces choses si minuscules, si fragiles, si éphémères la blancheur de ces merveilles rendait admiratif le mage de glace. Riant comme un enfant, Grey s'arrêta très vite lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une personne capuchonnée le fixait.

-J'peux vous aider ?

-Tu es… Grey Fullbuster. N'est ce pas ?

-Hm… Vous me voulez quoi ?

-Je voulais te revoir. Dit l'inconnu soulevant sa capuche. Je voulais te revoir, Grey.

Le mage de glace laissa échapper sa surprise lorsqu'il pu voir le visage découvert de celui, ou plutôt de celle qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle avait disparue devant ses yeux, et la voilà, devant lui, comme lorsqu'elle s'était transformer. Elle n'avait pas vieillit depuis toutes ces années. Elle était… là. Vivante. Grey se rapprocha de la femme pour la serrer fort dans ses bras. Il cacha son visage pour ne pas montrer les larmes qui s'échappaient de son visage. Quand à elle, elle souriait de pouvoir le revoir.

Elle. Ou plutôt Ul.

* * *

Fin du prologue. Voilà, je voulais par ce prologue encrer les deux grands axes de cette fanfiction. Pour le titre, je voudrais laisser le mystère car vous le comprendrez plus tard. Je ne sais pas si ça vous plait mais j'aimerai savoir vos avis ou vos idées sur la suite x) En attente de vous lire ! Chers lecteurs !


End file.
